Men who fell from the sky
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Clark was working on his morning chores when a great commotion caused him to 'rush' to check what happened. Within a crater he came upon an angelic looking creature... WITH FANGS? Smallville Trinity Blood Xover
1. Chapter 1

Smallville/trinity blood

Men who fell from the sky

Abel crashed out in a field... Clark happens upon the winged creature.

A bright flash caught Clark's atention, the great crashing noise sent him running for the source. The calm, peaceful morning now shattered by the sound of spooked horses and cattle.

Grunting, Abel pulled himself up from the crater, he could feel that his wing was broken and a few other bones in his shoulders and arm protested the dead weight. He had to get up, the battle wasn't over, the Wizard wouldn't hold off his attack just because Abel was downed. Red blured his vision, blood, his, dripped into his eyes from the wound on his head. He felt dizzy, blood-loss was getting to him, had him swaying on his feet as a figure came into his vision. Too quickly to be human, it had to be Methusilah. Abel moved blindly toward to figure, fangs showing. It wasn't Wizard, the way he held himself was wrong...

Clark could do no more than blink at the... creature that drug itself from the pit he had come upon. It looked nearly angelic but then he noticed the fangs it bore at him as it got closer... Unable to understand what he was seeing, Clark couldn't move away from it. His first reaction, and no doubt his future undoing, when the creature fell, was to catch it before it hurt itself further.

Total shock flouded the Kryptonian's face as the creature started to change, wings reatracting to mold into it's back, fangs disapearing behind once black now pinkened lips. It looked as if life itself returned to the pale creature's skin as the once blood red eyes parted to show now blue, "Where... am... I..."

Abel hoped the other had heard his too low words. He knew a human wouldn't be able to but this... being must've because he could hear the start of a word before darkness enveloped him.

Clark stared down at the unconscious man in shock. Whatever this... creature was it could appear as human as he could, though he had a fleeting curiousitly about how it could have jet black wings and silver white hair. Blinking, and unable to think of any other solution, he picked up the fallen man before taking off toward the house. With a crash like that he didn't have much time to hide the man and repair the damage of his.. arrival.

Author's Note:

I quite literaly pulled this one from well (laughs) thin air... Blame me reading too much time traveling Trinity Blood fanfics. To tell the truth on the matter, I'm not sure where this story is going to lead, I do have an idea on the next couple of chapters but beyond that it is well... unknown. I've got a bad feeling that I might, (MIGHT) end up putting this idea up for adoption but NOT YET!! So go ahead and get your thinking caps on, maybe pass a few my way while you're at it. So until then, I hope you enjoy... (Prey's that I don't F this up too bad)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (A/N I think I forgot the last one... OOPS!) Ya'll know I don't own none a this!! If you didn't I'll give you a clue as how to guess... I'm not rollin' in the money! (LOL) Though I have a few jokin moments, (Eh smallville? LOL) sorry, don't own none of it. That goes double for Trinity Blood. (Sighs) Abel... LOL. And btw, I have NO clue what-so-ever who else may show up so to you Tres-kun fanatics... (AKA KAGE!!) I haven't the slightest clue about future events yet so, make a suggestion and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Abel groaned against the pain still burning in his back, trying to shift to ease it, only to realize he couldn't roll over for fear of falling off whatever he now rested on. He became aware of two voices in the background, one male one female, but couldn't seen to clear his head enough to make out the words. A shadow fell over him, causing him to blink up at the tall blur. "Hey, he's awake!"

A wave of dizziness hit him as he tried to sit up, the blur backed away as Abel dug in his tattered clothes, finally finding and settling his glasses on his nose. The blur instantly cleared to reveal a tall young man with dark hair, a much smaller young woman with blond hair coming up behind him to look at Abel. "You ok? Clark says you took quite a... fall."

Abel couldn't help but heh, heh, at the remark, "I did didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his head, cringing when his hand brushed the goose egg that had formed from the impact. "Uh... Is there any way you could uh forget that ever happened?"

"Relax, you're among friends here. How'd you end up out in the field?" The man for the most part stayed quiet as the woman asked the questions.

"Uh... I was... and then..." God, his head hurt. He remembered he was fighting... "Wizard... He, hit me... It was a, spell... I remember getting hit in the chest then I struck the ground instead of the stone we were fighting on... Where am I?"

"Smallville," the man finally spoke, the location ment nothing to Abel.

"Where's that?"

"Kansas."

"Kansas?... YOU MEAN THE STATES!? How on earth!? That can't be possible! They were destroyed... during..." Abel forced himself silent at the startled looks on their faces.

"What do you mean destroyed?" Abel looked up at the man with abnormanlly large eyes, hoping the puppy dog look would pull his attention away from the question.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just delirius... Head injuries can do that to a person. Believe me, I've had more than my share... I may even be perminatly brain damaged," he gave another heh as he thought how poetic it would be if Father Leon were to hear him make that rant, and no doubt agree with him.

"Brain damage doesn't explain you falling out of the sky... Or the fact the you looked like something out of a comic book," (A/N: I know, I was going to put manga but this Is smallville we're talking about so :P) Clark crossed his arms over his chest, odder still giving Abel the impression that maybe the boy had some lineage to Lady Caterina in that steel gaze.

"Uh... You must be mistaken... I don't know what, oh dear!" The man had lifted the couch Abel was still sitting on, without so much as straining a muscle. "Uh... can you put me down?" The man obliged, "Thank you... My you're a strong young man..."

"See, we're friends, so what's your deal?" The woman had come to sit next to Abel on the now grounded couch.

"I'm.. uh... Oh dear, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Father Abel Nightroad," extending his head to the young lady, who smiled and took it, she had a warm but femanine grip.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan."

Abel smiled before reaching, a bit skittishly for the man's hand, "Clark Kent." He finally gave a smirk as he gripped Abel's hand. Nibbling his lip, Abel gripped a bit harder than a normal human should've been able to. Clark just gave a blink before he smiled fully and shook his hand with an equally strong grip. "So, what are you?"

"You first... I'm still, shy," Abel said playfully as the two of them seemed to visibly relax.

"I'm a Meteor Enhance Human," Chloe said in a somewhat proud/sarcastic voice.

"I'm a... What was it I said I prefered?"

"Something like a gallactic traveler? If you ask me he's just the resident hero... And that heroism seems to now spill over to other planetary beings now too... But then who can blame him? I'm babelling aren't I?" Abel just smiled as he gave a soft nod. "Any way... what about you? Where do you hail from?"

"I guess you can say I'm from here... Though I spent so much time on the Mars... I'm not certain where you'd say I'm from."

"Mars?... Huh,... Another Marthian?"

"No! No! Heavens no, I'm not a martian... Those have been extinct loooooong before even MY time... I'm a... Crusnik," Abel ducked his head waiting.

"Crusnik... Do all Crusniks was wings like yours,.. and fangs... and how did you look like that and suddenly look like a normal human?"

"Clark's been telling me about it while waiting for you to wake up... Wings really? He said you actualy scared him, now that's a laugh," and she did just that, causing Abel to give a sad smile at Clark as if to give him some form of comfort.

"Yeah... I even scare myself sometimes... and no, not all Crusniks have black wings... Just me..."

"Ah, I would love to see that!" Abel blinked in total shock at the sparkling intreage in Chloe's eyes.

"I don't think you would... The Crusnik is... a monster"

"Don't mind her, she's just too curious for her own good," Clark took and set his hand over her mouth, playfully. "She's a reporter, always looking for an."

"Ow!" Chloe suddenly jerked back, Clark stilled. "My teeth," she was rubbing her jaw.

"I...I didn't touch you... I just."

"No... It's my fault... Lois use to do that when we were little and I'd try to tell on her, I'd bite her hand... Oooooow... I think I chipped a tooth!"

"Uh... Chloe! You should know not to try to do that, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Too late..."

Abel couldn't help but chuckle at the distaught look on Clarks face as Chloe just rubbed her aching jaw. "Are you alright? Lord knows you shouldn't do something if you know it'll cause you pain."

"Yeah, I'll be fine... At least I didn't bite as hard as I could, I would've lost teeth then... Jeez Clark, when Lois said she hurt herself when she hit you, she wasn't kidding."

Abel fell off the couch with laughter at the helpless look on Clark's face, suddenly having the impression that not even Gunslinger could put a dent in the boy. "Are you alright? Father was it?"

"Fine, fine, and please, just Abel."

"Alright. So, when do I get to see the Crusnik?!" Chloe bounced about.

Clark grimaced, covering his face with his hand as if she had just asked a less innoscent question, Abel did about the same thing because unkown to them both, she might as well have. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree..." Abel grumbled. His stomach seemed to agree, growling loudly, breaking the short silence. "Oh... It seems I forgot to eat... Might I trouble you for a cup of tea? It should calm my stomach."

"Forgot to eat? For how long?"

"Oh... three days, I think..."

"No wonder it sounds like you like you're hiding a famished dog in there." Abel chuckled along with Chloe, whom might as well been right when. His stomach cramped with a different kind of hunger, seems he had been injured worse than he thought. I'm going to starve... There were no Methusalah when the states excisted.

"Abel, you alright? You look... pale, like before." Abel hmed at him before trying to smile, but not without a small twing.

"I'll be ok... Just hungry is all."

"Before?" Abel listened in as Clark and Chloe went over to the kitchen, "What do you mean before?"

"Not quite..." Abel couldn't help but smirk, "It was different, like death walking." Abel chuckled softly, getting the impression Clark had heard him by the sudden silence.

"Wait until you see my sythe," the pot chose then to whistle loudly, Clark and Chloe jumped at the sound, Abel just chuckled. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he had just agreed to show them the Crusnik, Abel sighed in defeat, moving into the kitchen to enjoy a cup of tea.

* * *

(A/N: I'm honestly not trying to get anyone too OOC... Warn me if you can of it, though if you ask me there is no in or out of character with Abel, his personality tends to change like well the wind. Hold up white flag to Smallville fanatics I KNOW I KNOW I jacked up spellings on names!! Hides behind Clark Talk to 'um. PLEASE Smallville? Turns "You're on your own" Disappears Some hero you are!! Pouts Smallville ran off... SO NOT FAR!! Cries ABEL!! HE RAN AWAY!! GLOMPS clueless priest "Wha!?")

Hope you enjoyed this totally random, I haven't the slightest fing clue WhereTF it came from, probably pointless fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Duh... need I say more?

* * *

Clark watched in awe as the Crusnik called Abel shoveled spoon after spoonful of sugar into his tea. Turning, he saw Chloe was just as confused by his actions. "Thank you soooo much!" The priest cried happily as he 'sipped' at the grainy mass. "Heh, heh, low blood sugar... This is realy good! I heard Americans had weak tea... They were most definitly wrong!"

Chloe glanced at Clark as if to say 'how can he even taste it in all that sugar' and he just shrugged. "So, uh... What are we going to do about all this? I mean I took care of the hole you left behind but someone had to've noticed your landing."

"Oh dear,... uh... I'm unsure... I've got to find some way back where I'm suppose to be... But how I don't have the slightest clue." The Wizard won't be around to send me back with his spells... Oh Lord, why did I try for the killing blow... I should've just let him waste the energy and spell by moving away, by defending, "Why did I let my anger get the best of me?"

"Hm? Father Abel?" Abel blinked up from his thoughts, giving the concerned girl a soft smile.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself. I seem to have a bad habit of it... Too use to traveling with the strong silent type. May I have another cup?" Holding out his now empty one, he smiled brightly at the confused looking Chloe, who filled. "Thank you child. I'm so sorry to put you through all this..."

"As long as you can appear human, you're not that much trouble..." Clark mumbled as he eyed the dwindling sugar bowl. "And I thought I had a sweet tooth..."

"You're just a junk food junky, there's a difference."

"I've been called that too! Father Tres always asks for an explanation for the phrase everytime Caterina says that."

"Caterina? Is she a nun from your, uh, church?"

Abel gave a bit of a choking sound, "No, no, forget I mentioned it!" He forgot... He shouldn't be mentioning his co-workers, in truth none of it was even thought of yet, let alone his very existence. Oh dear, what trap have I snared myself in now? Change the subject... "So, Smallville?" Clark's head seemed to automatically turn at the word, "What's there to see around here? I've never been to the states before," mainly because they were destroyed before I got the chance. But he kept that to himself.

"Corn..." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Fields and corn..."

Abel hmed and went back to his tea. A sparkle in Chloe's eyes caught his attention, "And no."

"Huh? I didn't even say anything. What do you mean, 'No'?" Abel could only chuckle, she had had the same twinkle Caterina use to have as a kid, when she wanted to start mischief. "Hey! Are you a mind reader?! That's not far if you are!"

"No... I'm not, I just knew what you were going to ask is all."

"Would someone let me in on it then?" Clark leaned back on the counter.

"She's still stuck on seeing the Crusnik. Besides... it's a bit complicated to explain but, I don't think it would be wise to wake it up again... Not until I can return home. It could be dangerous..."

"No worries! Clark can handle anything you throw at him! You name it, he's been through it," Chloe seemed proud, even tapping the boy on the back as she spoke.

"I doubt that," Abel mumbled, sipping the last of his tea, the sugar seeming to have turned to salt during the conversation. The tea helped calm his hunger for food, but not the other hunger. He knew he couldn't feed off human, his eyes settled on the young man. He wasn't human... Could his... Abel shook his head, causing some confusion when his silver hair whipped about. "No... Never..."

Abel heard Clark let out a huffing sigh, a sign of defeat, "How bad could it be? It'll at least get her off your back. Nothing can hurt me, for the most part, and I'm sure I could restrain you, if I had to."

Sighing himself, Abel looked up at Clark, something of a frown showing on his face "If I show you... Will you do a favor for me?" Seeing the odd look on his face Abel quickly added, "It won't put anyone in any danger," he prayed , "and it's not anything that would cause you any trouble. Just a favor that's all..."

"Like what kind?"

"That's part of the deal... I won't tell you until after young Chloe sees the Crusnik." Abel hadn't told any lies... He had no intention to cause harm to the boy. After all, he only needed enough to stop the hunger, not much else. It would leave the youth a bit weak, nothing more, and he was indeed strong enough to at least do discourage him from causing harm.

Eyes narrowed, Clark seemed to be trying to see straight through Abel's intention. and Abel had the impression he could see through much more than just him. "No harm? No blackmail? Nothing immoral? Nothing that would draw attention to me being different?"

"Heaven's no, I know what it's like to want to blend into the background, I wouldn't want to put someone else out in the open when I've been through just that. I'm a priest my boy. Would I ask for anything that could endanger another?"

"Alright, Chloe you owe me."

"More than you'll ever know," Chloe smiled and hugged him before composing herself and sitting back down. Abel fully agreed with her. "So, when do I get to see it?"

"No cameras please," Abel joked to himself. "I'll need to be outside... It's rather cramped in here, no offence it is a beautful home but it's just too small," Abel forced himself to stop babbling as Clark smiled and waved him off, leading the way outside.

Chloe was giddy as, well, a school girl as she bouded after him, Abel followed like a beaten puppy. _Oh Lord, what am I doing? Why did I agree to this?_ His stomach gave a harsh stab of pain. _Oh, that's why... How could I forget?_ Giving a rather dark chuckle at his own joking Abel looked up to see that he had led him behind the back of the house, the early morning sun causing heavy shadows to fall over them. "Okay, you're up Abel..."

Blinking, Abel nipped at his lip, knowing soon he wouldn't be capible of the habit without causing himself blood loss, "Alright... Could you hold these for me?" Chloe blinked but took his glasses from him. "Nano-machines... Crusnik 02... loading, limitations at 40... acknowledged."

Clark found himself stepping back, even shielding Chloe, as he felt a sudden power fill the air around Abel. The kind priest transformed before their eyes. Eyes opened, blue now red. Fangs extending well past his blackened lips. Hair rising, floating and the sizzle of electricity, all while his skin grew deathly pale. Finally, blackened wings unfolded, causing him to cringe as the one that had been broken, popped and cracked as it straightened itself. "My god...," Chloe gasped as the wings lowered, red eyes blinked sadly at her.

"I'm just a monster... Not a god, if anything I'd be called a demon." The eyes finally settled on Clark, "Now, for our deal... The favor is."

"Clark I don't think you're going to like this..." Chloe clutched at his hand.

"Your blood," Clark was totally shocked at the words, even gaukd at the creature that spoke them.

* * *

(A/N: dum dum duuuum... Sorry couldn't help it! "She did WHAT?!" ut oh... Seems smallville just got the script... gotta go!! Runs for Kryptonite lined room "Hey Abel! You get the copy?" Hears papers fluttering OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII hears metal buckle, sees sythe, screams)

Author's note discontinued due to p!ed off Crusnik...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this!

(Quickly runs away from angered Crusnik) EEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppp! Forgive me Father!! I thought you didn't harm humans!! "Not human, you would not have come up with that idea if you were!"

Clark: Munching popcorn "Just be sure to clean up your mess Abel!" (OOC: Still angry about K lined room) "Hey, she deserves it." Continues to munch popcorn.

Chloe: "Can I get some of that?" Watches curriously.

Author: WTF!? Et too Chloe?

Chloe: "You're the one that misspelled my name," shrugs.

Author: "I am so," screams and dodges scythe as crowd cheers 'Toro!' "So not fun- EEEEEEEEEEEE!" dives down hall trying to escape lightning strike. "Hey! They're not suppose to know about that ye- EEEEEEEE," ducks behind door before in stuck.

_**As a last request, the Author has asked me to continue on her work in her absence.**_

* * *

Clark could just blink at the... Abel's request. Taking a glance at Chloe, he knew she had the same question running through her head. Mainly, "What?"

Looking back at the... Abel, Clark forced him to think. It may appear to be a creature but it was also a man, one he'd spoken to even laughted with over the short time he'd know him. Abel lowered his head, causing him to look more like a wounded angel than the demonic creature he had just transformed into. "I... The Cru..." Clark somehow found himself wanting to smile, he even stuttered and stammered the way the goofy priest did. "I feed on the blood of... I suppose you'd say inhuman creatures. I've been injured to greatly to keep my hunger in check. And you're the only none human being here. I'm, unsure if your blood would even be, edible to me but there are none of the creatures I usually prey on here. I wouldn't harm you, I don't cause harm to those I feed from. I held my part of the deal, will you keep yours?"

Clark, somehow found himself smiling, an odd smirk. He knew, regardless of their deal, Abel couldn't peirce his skin. There was no Kryptonite around, so his skin wouldn't give, or tear, no blood could flow even if he wanted to. "Alright," he felt chuckle find its way from his throat, "If you can break skin you can have my blood." He honestly couldn't figure out what caused him to react to the predicament this way. But as he saw Abel step closer to him, he blamed it on some sort of latened affect from red Kryptonite.

Abel stepped closer, watching Clark nudge the startled and muttering Chloe away from him. Unsure what he ment by if you can, Abel gripped Clark's shoulder. An odd look of knowing was plainly worn as Clark tipped his head. The sudden memory of Chloe hurting her jaw came into Abel's mind, he smiled and leaned closer, "My teeth can't break..." A sudden tension settled in Clark's shoulders as Abel settled his fangs over the vein. Clark started to relax when Abel found the skin resisting the bite. Growling, Abel forced his fangs through the skin, blood flowed.

Clark was caught off gaurd by the sudden pain, his hands somehow found their way up, trying to grip Abel's hair and arm, trying to force the cause of the pain away. He well suddenly lightheaded, dizzy as he heard and felt Abel pulling his blood from him. His strength suddenly left him and he was left trying to pull away, as weak as any human in Abel's arms. "Stop..." Just moving his lips to force the word caused the pain to dig deeper into his throat. "Abel... Stop," his vision was blurring, even the pain was fading.

"Clark... Clark?! Oh Lord, what've I done?" Blackness engulfed the sorrowful blue eyes.

Abel held the unconscience youth, terrified. He had taken too much, it shouldn't have left the boy this weak. "Chloe! Please, help me, He's too tall for me to carry alone... and I can't see a blessed thing without my glasses."

"Uh... Okay, has this happened before? Is he going to be okay? You shouldn't have even been able to hurt him..." Abel ended up supporting Clark while Chloe led him toward the house as if he were in a drunken stupor... Which he might've as well been. He'd never tasted anything like the boy before, and his body seemed to be desiding wether or not it was going to stay in Crusnik form or not, let alone if it was going to accept the strange blood.

"Can you get me some bandages? Is there any sugar left in that bowl? Never mind why, just bring it here!" (A/N: Sugar helps with clotting, just so you know) Abel knew he had to be scaring the worried girl but she did as she was told. Abel could only see the young man he was helping to the couch, and the bleeding that hadn't yet to stop.

"Here... They don't carry anything for injuries, Clark doesn't get hurt... Why hadn't the bleeding stopped? Is he going to be ok? Abel?"

Abel grunted something about water, the girl scrambled to get some, "Come on kid, just wake up, tell me you're still in there...Clark, come on, just open your eyes..." He wiped away blood, seeing the evidence of his feeding, he cringed. It looked as if he'd nearly torn his throat out rather than just fed. Sending up a silent prayer, he noticed the bleeding had started to slow. "I guess I didn't need the sugar after all..."

"Abel? Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know... I've never delt with anything like Clark before." Clark gave a shuttering breathe as his eyes fluttered upward. "Clark, thank God! Kid... can you speak? Do remember where you are?"

The eyes fluttered shut, scaring poor Abel into a stuttering fit, until he noticed the wound closing. "Chloe,... is that normal? Even Methuselah can't heal from my bite that quickly..."

"I think he's going to be okay... The few times I've seen him hurt, he healed like that." Abel noticed the sudden relief in her voice as she brought the water he'd used as an excuse to get the frantic girl out of the area.

"Clark, try to drink some water... You'll need what strength you can get."

Lips moved, Abel leaned closer. Even with his ear right at his lips, Abel barly made out the word, "Sun."

"Sun?" Abel repeated, confused, worried that the boy was seeing lights due to bloodloss.

"Sun... Oh, get him outside! What was I thinking? We need to get him outside in the sunlight. He gets his power from it!"

"Power, from the sun? Alright, alright, I'm bringing him!" Abel shrunk away from the death glare the small blond was giving him even as he hoisted Clark up from the couch. Abel started when his cargo groaned, before hurried after, now blurred, woman.

"Clark,... Clark." Abel could do nothing but lay the young man down in the grass to let the sun, he hoped, help revitalize him, as Chloe paced about.

"Uh..." It seemed to take little time for Clark to finally move on his own.

"Easy, easy, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean... I wouldn't have... I never... God, why on earth did I ever even think of feeding off you?" Abel slumped into a shuttering heap, "How will I ever make up for this?"

"Start by telling me what your teeth are made of... Then you can never do that again."

Abel blinked, noticing Clark trying to get to his feet, and swaying. "Uh... they're just teeth... Like everyone elses... Nothing special, I mean besides their length, and purpose. Woe," trying to catch the falilng teen, Abel ended up off balanced, falling with him. "Oof! Ow... you're no light weight kid." He gave a yip when Clark moved to get up, unintenionally elbowing Abel in the side.

"Sorry... I'm not this clumsy normally... Are you okay? I didn't break anything did I?"

Abel could only blink, this young man was just as worried as Abel always was about hurting others. "No, I'm fine, you just tapped me. I've gotten worse bumps by just running into Tres-kun."

"Clark... You're looking better. Is the sun helping?" Chloe was still so worried Abel was fearfull she might just worry herself into a fit.

"Yeah, it is... Sorry I scared you Chloe... I've never donated blood before, I guess I'm a light weight," Clark was actualy smiling at the worried girl, trying to reasure her.

"You... You little," it didn't work, she swung her opened palm at his shoulder, the thump was easily heard by all. "Don't EVER scare me like that again! Give me a heart attack. Are you TRYING to put me in an early grave?!"

Abel was a bit startled when Chloe didn't hiss or groan in pain from hitting him, but was even more so when it was Clark that did, "Chloe... I already found you in the morge once, you honestly think I'd want to do that again? Who knew you could hit so hard..."

"Huh? Did I HURT you?! Oh, I'm so sorry! Wait, how did I hurt you?"

""I guess I'm not fully recovered yet..." Abel was completly dumbfounded, Clark was trying to hide his weakness with jokes, and reassurences, the same way he would and always did. "Abel," jolting out of his thoughts, he turned to blink at the teen. "Good, you're back on earth. I said, are you okay now? We don't have to worry about you... trying to hurting anyone now, do we?"

"Uh, oh, no. Of course not... I'm alright now... I will be for some time yet... And don't worry, I won't ever ask that of you again! I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I don't know why I couldn't keep my hunger in check. I should never have even thought of it in the first place... I could've k-k-killed you."

"Abel, you apologize too much, I'm out in the sun... I'll be fine now... Or will be, Jeez Chloe how hard did you hit me? It still hurts," Rotating his shoulder, Clark held out a hand to help Abel to his feet. Unable to do little else, he took the offering and made sure not to loose his balance as Clark 'helped' Abel to his feet.

"Oh, I see how you are! He nearly kills you and you shrug it off, I just smack your stupid self and you hold a grudge... I sware, aliens."

Clark blinked at the blunt statement, somehow finding the humor in it, he smiled and shrugged, "Hey, if we don't look out for each other, who else will?" Abel recieved a nudge as Clark headed back into the house, "How bout that tea? I think my blood sugar's dangerously low... I'm being way too level headed about this whole thing."

"Huh?" Stopping to blink like a lost puppy, Abel quickly masked his worry behind a childish, if not ditzy, smile before rushing after. "Tea!" Completely unaware of what affects the unknown blood might have on him, Abel laughed along with Clark and, a still worry some Chloe, while enjoying a late breakfast.

* * *

Author's Corner:

Author: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! You win!! (Boing before Crusnik) There, you didn't kill the kid!! Okay? (NOT MY FAULT, BLAME KAGE FOR THE CLOSE CALL)

Crusnik: "Good, he's a good kid, he doesn't deserve to meet death in such a... cowards way. He seems the type to meet his end saving other, not sacrificing himself to someone." (Abel finaly returned to the bumbling priest's form) "Besides, he makes a great cup of tea!!" (Happily trots off to get a cup)

Author: Jeez-um-crow... Now all I have to do is make it up to Clark and Chloe... (Phone rings) Hold on, :Whispers in background: "Yes... uh huh... this is her... WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BANK ACCOUNTS BEEN CLEANED OUT!?" CHLOE!!

(Hears chuckling in background)

DAMN HACKER...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this... (IF I DID I"D DOCK CHLOE"S PAY FOR WIPING MY BANK ACCOUNTS)

characters: way to go... (Hi fives all around)

Author: GR...

* * *

All kept very watchful eyes on Clark as they cleaned up. Chloe jumped when he accidentally shattered a dish when he was washing it. "Sorry, I didn't realize how tight I was holding it."

The scare over, they cleaned up that mess too. Abel stayed a step behind Clark the entire time, finally getting shooed away from the kitchen area when he'd bumped into him for the tenth time. What no one realized was each time Abel brushed Clark, he was doing it to help him keep balanced. "Okay, okay, I'll stay out of the way," throwing up hands as if a captured criminal, Abel moved to sit on the back of the couch, still watching the weak younger man.

"So, what are we going to do about getting... Abel home?"

" I don't know, I'm thinking..."

"I mean, I don't think we can just send him off on the next bus outa Smallville..."

"I said, I'm thinking Chloe."

"I'm sorry, but it's impolite to speak of a third person as if they're not here," they both jumped and spun, looking across the room at him. Abel's brows lowered at the strong reaction.

"We were whispering, weren't we?" Chloe said, head turned toward Clark as if a child sharing a secret.

"I know we were..."

"You were both talking loud as I am, and I'm afraid Chloe's right, I can't just leave on the bus... I really shouldn't be telling you any of this but, I'm... A bit out of my time frame..."

"Time frame? As in?"

"Heh, heh, um... I'm not to be created until closer to 2060..." Nibbling his lip, Abel rubbed the back of his head and watched as their expressions when from confusion to disbelief and finally back.

"20."

"60." They both seemed to try the year, it seems they didn't take it well.

"Uh huh... May I ask... About how far in the future is that for you?"

"Little over fifty years... and wait! CREATED? What?"

"Uh, heh heh, let's not dwell on that... You wouldn't happen to know any wizards would you? One sent me here, maybe one can send me back."

"Wizards? You got to be kidding me..."

"Come on Clark, aliens, meteor freaks, time traveling Crusniks... You know, wizards... I'm... I'm sorry, I can't..." Chloe started laughing, and became unable to stop.

"It seems she's taking it well... Should we worry about her mental state?"

"I'm starting to worry about mine, and I'm from another planet."

"I'm all right, I'm all right," Chloe waved them off once the laughter died down.

"Are you sure, you should sit down..."

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." Though she still couldn't wrap her mind completely around it, she was trying to at least accept it. "Okay, you are a Priest," nod, "From the year 2060," shook his head. "Okay then when?"

"Uh... I said I was...," fearing another laughing fit, "Born around 2060..."

"Okay, what year are you from then... 2080? 2090?"

Abel couldn't help but smile at the compliment and, though he did only look around twenty five, shook his head. "I'm a lot older than I look..."

"Look, if you were a woman, I'd understand, but spit it out Father, how old are you?"

"I lost count..."

"Okay... when did you loose count?"

"Nine-hundred...," head bowed, he watched her reaction over the top of his spectacles, hoping the blurred version would be less shocked.

"YEARS?!" Between Chloe's higher pitch and Clark's strong voice, Abel could've sworn the house shook. So much for softer reaction, he nodded. The two just gaped at each other before turning questioning eyes on him.

"There's no way... " Abel nodded. "You're," again, "HOW?!"

"I suppose it's that old proverb... You are what you eat... Or is that just a saying?" Trying to hide his discomfort in the question, it didn't work. "The creatures I, usually, feed on have an abnormally long lifespan. I guess it causes me to have one as well..."

"What exactly is your normal prey?"

"Uh... heh heh... I don't think I should tell you... It may send Miss Chloe off on another bout of hysteria..." He turned pleading eyes on Clark, it didn't work. "I must ask, does she take outlandish news better in joking or in all out seriousness?"

He blinked before, "Seriousness... Why?"

Abel smirked before letting the bumbling priest rest a while, the one that sat before could be mistaken for no less than a man of high authority, a commander, "All right. I will say this in all honesty and hopefully you won't be taken too aback by it. A Crusnik is a creature that was bred by humans, a failsafe if you will against a race that sprang up during Armageddon. It is a creature of superior strength, speed, ability than that of it prey and of humans. The blood of humans make it incredible ill and, though it can live off the normal food of humans, it must drink the blood of the Methuselah to survive. Methuselah are what you would call," ut oh, the demeanor was slipping, the commander frowned and suddenly the bumbling priest returned, "vampires..." Eyes closed, Abel waited for the outburst of laughter, or even of the loud disbelief again... None came. Opening one eye, he saw the two of them just blinking at him. "Heh, heh?"

"..." Both looked at each other Shock, pure and simple, showed in both their faces.

"So... I take it you're going to add vampires to that list of yours?"

"I think you just threw the list out the window... Or at least added your own category," Abel tried to reassure her with a soft smile, he wasn't sure if it worked.

"It looks like I'll be staying in this time for a while then." No RMP, no Methuselah, no Crusniks, no AX and no Caterina... The closest to any of those, at the moment, is the Mars. And that's still decades away. He had to find a way back home, and he couldn't wait a thousand years for time to catch up with him. "Whatever am I to do..."

Twittering, caused Abel to look up, "Oh, that must be Jimmy, he was suppose to call me. I'll take it outside," Chloe headed for the door. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thank you," she smiled before disappearing.

"Come with me Abel, if you're going to be around we need to get you some better clothes." Abel looked down at his tattered priest's robes, nodding. "You can borrow some of mine until you get your own. They should fit..."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Abel looked down at the red plaid shirt Clark had tossed him to wear. Holding his rosary in his other hand, it would look suspicious for him to where it outwardly. Sighing, he carefully tucked the end of it into the high waistband before dawning the shirt. He'd live with the occasional pinches but he doubted he'd feel comfortable without the familiar weight. "When did I loose it?" He automatically moved to pull his hair up, his tie was missing. He couldn't remember having in since he woke up. "Oh, dear... Well, I guess it'll have to stay down..."

"You missing something Father?"

"No, not really... and please don't call me Father. At least not when in public," Abel opened the door, not surprised when Clark looked him over.

"You don't normally wear your hair down, do you?"

"No... Heh heh, but it's not important."

"Clark! We've got a problem!" Chloe came bounding up to them, "Jimmy... just... he said they're some kind of... demons attacking in Metropolis. Nothing's been able to stop them..."

"Demons... That's new. Abel? Abel, you okay? You look...pale."

Abel's eyes were wide, "Shadow demon like creatures? That just reform no matter what you destroy them with?"

"Uh, yeah... Jimmy was rambling something like that... Abel?"

"Has a man been spotted? Tall, slender, black hair. He wears gloves that have markings on them."

"I don't know," a tone sounded, something different from before. Chloe grabbed something from her pocket, flipped it open and stared at it, "Uh, Abel... Do you know what these creatures are?"

Abel looked down at the device, a picture of the shadow imps the Wizard used as his pawns was on the screen. "WIZARD! It's all his fault... why, how is he here?! I have to get to this Metropolis... NOW!"

"Uh, okay, it'll take a while though. My car's outside. Clark, can you meet us there?"

"I'll help where I can."

"Don't! You have no idea what you're up against. He's gone against the Crusnik three times now, once at 80. Don't get in his way if you see him, just keep track of him."

Clark waited for Abel to climb into Chloe's car before he rushed off toward Metropolis.

* * *

FINALY!! Jeezumcrow... It took two takes to get this chapter!! YOU ALL BETTER ENJOY IT! Oh, and, as for the first take... It sucked, plain and simple... Abel was getting too emo for me to continue it, so... DELETE, restart, MUCH BETTER... Oh and for the record, I've heard Cathlics (sp? I know, don't hurt me) can be depressin but , yeesh, he had me wanting to slit his wrists for him... (I KNOW, I KNOW... he has his reasons... BUT NOT IN THIS FIC!! It's suppose to be about how he isn't alone, that regardless of how bad it gets at least one other person has or will gone through it...) Next chapter is started, but that doesn't mean anything with this fic... R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:... I hate this computer... Oh, and I don't own anything! This just isn't my lifetime...

* * *

Abel sat back, watching the scenery rush by. He couldn't wait until they reached their destination, and knew there were no doubt faster ways for him to get there, but he knew nothing of where that was. So, he sat back, trying to figure out what he was going to do when he got there and how he was going to make that spell casting...Methuselah send him home. Movement caught his eye, he squinted to bring into focus the sudden blur that flew past them, he saw Clark look over at him before it bolted out of his view. "The boy's fast..."

"Hm? Oh, Clark? Yeah... He'll be there long before we get there."

"He just passed us."

"Huh? Wait, you saw him?!"

"Yes. One of the perks, remember? Vampires have similar speed, it's called 'haste', I have to be able to catch my prey before I can feed."

"Uh, oh... Well, the only way I can see him is will a high speed camera, and that's if I'm lucky." Abel chuckled. "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing... I just forgot how nice it is not to hold back information from everyone. I'm so use to hiding this from... everyone, some of the AX members don't even know everything they should."

"Ax? What's that?"

"Oh... nothing to concern yourself wi-," Abel knew the look she was giving him, even if she didn't turn her head towards him. "Sorry, too use to shrugging off questions."

"No worries, I'll just keep shoving them at you until you answer," they shared a smile before Abel gave her the barest minimum of explanation of the AX Agents. He noticed they had reached a large city during his explanation. "So, all these names you've mentioned are part of the AX?"

"Most... I may've named a few people that aren't... My memory isn't what it use to be," he 'heh'd and smiled at her.

"Well, a thousand year's and time traveling will do that to you. We're here, Clark should be around here somewhere," Abel got out and started looking around. They were on the street side, people were either oblivious to what had apparently gone on, or it hadn't happened in this area, the sidewalks were crowded with people in a more civilized rush.

"There," they both said, pointing the same direction, Clark was waving them into an alley. Somehow, Abel and Chloe ended up laughing from the jinx as they trotted over to him.

"You saw me," Clark pointed accusingly at Abel, who smiled meekly and nodded. "How fast are you?"

"Later, I thought your friend said all hell on earth had broken loose."

"Give me a sec, he should be responding... no- oof," A door flew open and in one motion, Chloe was drug inside.

"Chloe!" Both Clark and Abel cried, catching the door. Rushing in they were suddenly hauled by Chloe laughing.

"Jimmy, stop it!"

Clark sighed in relief, looking over at Abel to signal it was all right. His eyes were red... Clearing his throat as softly as he could, Abel turned toward him. Not wanting to catch Jimmy's attention he was stuck trying to figure out a way to signal the Crusnik. It hit him, consintrating, he felt the heat rise up in his eyes, he knew they would appear red as well. Abel suddenly blinked, as Clark let the heat cool. Eyes suddenly widened, Abel turned away just as Jimmy looked over to them. "CK! What are you doing here? Who's this?"

"Abel Nightroad," Abel pushed down the Crusnik and reached to take the younger, and smaller, man's hand.

"Jimmy Olsen. Chloe, why are they here? I thought you'd want to cover the story alone."

"Well, you said there were demons attacking, I don't see any."

"Well, okay, so it wasn't exactly here... They've been seen north a few miles away from Metropolis."

"Has there been a man spotted? Tall, slender, black hair?"

"Not that I know of. What, do you know something about all this we don't?" Abel guessed that by 'we' the kid ment whoever had told him about it.

"I... I... Gr, I don't have time for this boy. Where exactly are these 'demon sightings' being reported from?"

"Uh... uh..."

"Easy, Abel... No need to scare Jimmy senseless," Chloe's small hand settled on his shoulder, pulling his attention away from the worried man.

"Sorry, I'm a bit over amped," he mumbled at her, hoping Jimmy missed the meaning.

"It's okay... Look, Abel is part of a group that is suppose to either authenticate or debunk such claims as Demons and what-not." Abel just gaped at her. "Sorry but I got to tell him something," she mumbled back to him. "Best to keep it as close to the truth as possible..."

Abel goaned, "Then why didn't you... have me wear my robes?" He saved it, "I'm a priest, sent by... uh, a superior that wishes to remain anonymous..." Not full lies and if he said anything about a lady Cardinal being his superior, he knew he'd get laughed at this day and age. "I was sent when they caught wind of the sightings."

"The church?! Now that's new... Which, and prove it."

"Uh... heh heh, didn't I say they wished to remain anonymous? No dice huh? Well, I don't have my collar but I do have my rosary..." It took some doing, or rather undoing of shirt buttons, but Abel lifted the large metal cross into view. "Uh,... heh heh... It was a gift from a friend," Jimmy, along with Clark and Chloe were staring at the long chain leading back to the loop around his throat.

"How didn't I notice that before?"

"You're the reporter Chloe, you tell me..."

"It's actually easy to miss when you're distracted," hoping they understood his meaning. Eyebrows rose, the ones that needed to did, that's all that mattered. "Now, demons?" He asked, replacing his rosary and righting his shirt.

"Oh, yeah...So, do I call you Father or..?"

* * *

Author's Corner:

Did I mention I hate my computer? It deleted my original start on this chapter and since I can NEVER type, write or think the same thing twice, I ended up writing a similar start but it went in a different direction... I really didn't want to get Jimmy that involved but hey he's Jimmy, he gets himself involved... And I didn't quite mean to out Abel as a Padre but Chloe's Chloe so... Jeez-um-crow, Is it just me or are those two MADE for each other? (FYI: I mean J and Ch in case any wires get crossed) I don't really know how long the next chapter will take, I didn't even know that this one would get done so quickly... (I rewrote/wrote it in less than a day) So, keep watch and I'll see what I can do.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, Abel was confined to the car, this time Clark and Jimmy had joined them. Abel couldn't help but grumble as his knees rammed the dash, two tall limbed people in one space wasn't a good idea. Clark had mumbled that he had to go in the car or else Jimmy might wonder how he'd gotten there so quick. But, after this abuse on his poor legs, he was damn well close to taking to the air rather than suffer much more. "Please tell me we're close?"

"Yeah, just a mile or two," Chloe, driving of course, turned a concerned smile at Abel as the car hit another bump. Clark, unable to help it, shifted in behind him and his knees bounced off the dash again.

"Should've taken the truck," he heard Clark mumble.

"Finally," Abel bailed out even before Chloe shifted to park, stumbling and landing face first in a patch of gravel. "Oof..."

"You okay?" Clark, somehow got clear of the backseat and offered a hand to the fallen priest.

"Yeah, claustrophobia set in..." he took the offer and nearly pulled Clark off his feet getting back up. "Sorry," they ended up balancing each other for fear of tumbling.

"Quite the clumsy one, hey Abel?"

"Heh, heh, so it would seem," he could only smile and follow after Jimmy and Chloe, though by the lack of humans he could clearly tell their destination. "Please wait up Miss," something caught the corner of his eye, an oddly dark form moving. "Oof!" Abel tripped over the curb, tumbling head first into the dumbfounded youths, knocking them from the path of a falling streetlight. "Oh dear, oh dear!!" Able fumbled about for his lost glasses.

"Abel! Are you okay?!"

"Huh?" He knew the voice, but could see nothing but a blur, "I'm fine Chloe, please help me find my glasses, I can't see a thing..."

"Here," feeling someone settle the spectacles in his hand, he grinned and placed them back on his nose.

"Thank you Jimmy. Oh dear, what happened here?" He looked at the downed post with total bewilderment, the two he'd saved, not to mention a startled Clark, was staring at him.

"Uh," Chloe looked to Clark for help but Jimmy intervened.

"You must have an angel on your shoulder Father, if you hadn't tripped..."

Abel just stared, confusedly at the two, smirking once Jimmy turned to check on Chloe. You have no idea... He shrugged at Clark, who finally came forward to help the poor priest up. "May we continue?"

"Huh... Oh, sure Father, this way," Jimmy seemed flustered but continued on. Abel ended up giving another of those demon-like shadow creatures glaring red eyes as they moved toward another lamp post. Surprisingly enough, they backed down, and began to shy away from the leading couple.

"What's that about?" Clark nudged him, causing him to stumble, "Sorry!" He quickly grabbed his arm to steady him. "Well? And what are those things?"

"Minions I suppose you could call them... They belong to the one that sent me here, the question is, did he come too or is he only sending them to make things difficult?" He didn't bring up the fact that if Wizard was in fact here, he had no doubt the creatures wouldn't be backing down like they were. They would be going after their target regardless and he would think it would be him they were after.

"What is that?!" Abel and Clark moved to stand in front of the couple, a building looked to be draped in shadow, the faint glowing circle formed around it.

"Isaak," Abel gasped. He had to be here to do this... but why were his summoned creatures so meek in comparison to what he faced before? "Stay out here, please..." He spoke forcible as he walked toward the entrance.

"Abel"

"Father?"

"Wait!" Clark ended up beside him. "You're not going in there alone. What is this place?"

"My boy, you are out of your... area of expertise. This is mine, please leave it to me and I will leave the safety of these two to you. Clark, please?" Unsure why, Clark moved out of the man's path. "Thank you. There is one thing I must ask. If... if I should loose, be sure that nothing of me remains. A creature such as me is not ment to be, not now, not yet. I don't need the humans to create Crusniks so early. They'll just destroy themselves faster if they did."

Finally Clark nodded, somehow knowing what he ment, and stepped back to give him access to the building. "Good luck, Father, may God be on your side." He ignored a stuttering and questioning Jimmy as he watched Abel enter into the darkness, that seemed to close in behind him.

Once Abel was completely gone from sight, Clark placed himself between Chloe, Jimmy and the suddenly gathering shadow, 'minions'. "Stay back," it took no prompting for the two to keep behind him but he was suddenly startled to see them gathering around the building. An odd pattern emerged from the glowing circle. Clark suddenly felt the air current shift, power started playing in the air, causing the clouds themselves to gather while thunder clapped overhead.

"What's going on?"

"I don't..." Clark watched the circle glow so brightly that they all had to cover their eyes. "..." All they could do was blink once the light faded. All that stood before them was a window filled sky scraper. No shadows, no red patterns and no demons. As if it had all just dissappeared, or never happened. "Father? Abel?!"

"What just happened?"

Chloe and Clark left the dumbfounded Jimmy to look around at the normal building. "Crusnik!" Chloe finally called, it echoed off the surrounding buildings, bouncy around them in their silence.

"Get Jimmy back to the Planet, I'll look around before anyone shows up." He didn't mention what the priest had asked of him, he just headed inside as he saw Chloe pulling Jimmy away. He was expecting death to be the outcome, but he had just... disappeared.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Abel stood, power gathering around him, before the grinning Methuselah known as Wizard. "Ah, so you finally return. Must've been an interesting little trip," the only response Isaak got was a fanged grin. "What is this?" Abel summoned his scythe, feeling the familiar weight settle in his hand, raising it high. "This isn't the timid priest that left here."

"You noticed? How... perceptive of you," electricity coursed through the scythe as he swung it at his target. Isaak let out a cry of pain as the blade buried itself into his shoulder, the tip nestled somewhere between his chest and back.

"But... your, your promise..."

"... In this case, she would gladly turn a blink eye," prayers of forgiveness played through his mind as he focused his power into his scythe. The voltage shot into the Methuselah's body, searing the flesh causing it to blacken around the scythe's blade. Caught between sorrow and a startling calm, Abel watched the other's body shuttering, until he finally cut the focus of power. Isaak slumped to the floor, sparks could be seen passing between his skin and the stone floor.

Abel, full expecting the worse, froze when Isaak took a shuttering breathe. "My... god..."

"You're not the first to call me that... but I'm no god..."

"God, of slaughter," Abel blinked at the odd smile that showed on Isaak's face before falling into unconsciousness.

Furrowing silver brows at the Methuselah, Abel let the Crusnik fade. Blue eyes, after placing his glasses upon his nose, focused on the form. "Hm, well," Abel rubbed the back of his head. "At least he'll be easier to transport," he chuckled, and gathered up the fallen enemy.

Author's Corner

(Hides behind Abel) Please don't hurt me!! I'm at the end of the story... Eep!! I know! I know! Anticlimactic... But there's an epilouge to go with it... It's on the way! And there realy is a reason this is such an odd ending! For those that done know Trinity Blood series at all... Uhm it's going to take place only in the manga/ anime/ novels I haven't realy made up my mind yet... though most of the info that I've given in this story is from the anime/ novels, I haven't finished it yet so I'm not realy sure.

Chloe: ...

Clark: You mean I went looking for that bumbling priest for nothing?!

Author: Eep... Uh, yeah...

Clark: (eyes turn red)

Author: um, eep? (Roasted marshmellow, a la Author will be served at the beginning of the next/ last chapter...)

Jimmy: (Remains clueless)

Abel: (chuckles) Poor authoress...

Chloe: How the f# is Jimmy still clueless?!

"Abel: huh? (Cluelessly cocks his head, lost puppy look)

Chloe: (Huffs) Never mind


	8. Chapter 8

Abel sat back at the small cafe table, happily sipping his overly sugared tea. It had been nearly a month since he'd returned to the Vatican, the Methuselah known as Wizard in tow. He couldn't believe that one of the key players in the Rosen Kreuz Orden was in their custody. Grinning his usual clueless grin he finished his 'drink' and nodded his thanks to the young lady that had served him, leaving a bit more than he should've for the bill.

_Oh, dear..._ He had just remembered that he was suppose to report to Cardinal Caterina for an assignment before noon. He rushed, trying to get back to the Vatican before she could find out he'd forgotten. He started worrying what punishments she would think of should he be late. Abel walked toward the gate, lost in thought... The guard was arguing with someone.

"But I'm here to see Father Nightroad, I already told you I have been invited."

Abel stopped at his name, the voice seemed to catch his attention more than his name. "I'm Father Nightroad, perhaps I can help."

The tall man, who's back was all Abel could see, turned. A hand rose, pushing thick framed glasses higher as the man turned. A smile showed on an older face of a new friend. "Abel... You haven't changed a bit. Do you have any idea how long I looked for you?"

"It's okay, he's here to see me," Abel smiled and pulled the man along toward the main building. "Clark, what... how... You can't be here! This isn't..."

"It's not Clark anymore... though I'm sure I can go back to that old name... And as for how, I'm not human remember? My lifespan is a lot longer than theirs'. Do try to stop staring at me like I have three heads... It's making me uncomfortable. I was told to see a Cardinal Suhforza... I think that's how it's pronounced... (A/N: Misspelling ment, this time, ment to be spelled how it's pronounced) I suppose you'd know where to find him. You do live here after all." Abel started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Yes I do know her, I was just on my way to see her actually." Abel couldn't help but laugh at how pale Clark had gotten. "Wait, if you're not going by Clark anymore, what should I call you?"

"I'll start going by Clark again, no need to worry."

"Hm, all right. Lady Caterina is this way," they got a few looks from passing priests and nuns, no doubt from Clark's lack of priest garbs.

"Lady? Uh, you never mentioned your superior was a woman!" Clark whispered to him while passing through a small crowd of nuns. Abel took notice as he again shoved the thick glasses up his nose.

"When did you get those? I thought your eyesight was perfect?"

"It is... Old habits as they say... I used them a long time ago to distract people from my identity and I can't seem to stop wearing them..." Clark gave a smile, something similar to what Abel would give if he was asked something odd. "Useless, but still," he shrugged.

"Hey! Father four-eyes!" They both started at the outburst, turning toward the voice. "They're multiplying," Leon gave a sigh, before running a hand through his hair. "I'm Father Leon Garcia, you a friend of Abel's?"

"Yeah... I'm... Clark, but I'm not a priest... Mind if I call you Leon?" Clark extended a hand, oblivious of the mischievous smile on Leon's face as he took it.

"Don't hurt him," Abel pleaded.

"You afraid I'd break him or something?" Leon chuckled as he gripped Clark's hand.

"No, you..." Leon gave a bit of a yelp as Clark gripped back. "We really should get going, Caterina is waiting for us..." Abel quickly shooed Clark away, leaving Leon to flex and rub at his hand.

"God, that guy's got a grip..."

"I pray you didn't do permanent damage..."

"No worries, I didn't. Hey, Leon's actually got some strength to him, I couldn't resist."

"..." Abel just shook his head before finally reaching Caterina's office. Knocking Abel opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm late," he wined as he walked in.

"It's all right Abel, who's your friend?"

"I'm Kal El, we have been corresponding for some time. You've been inquiring as to whether I would like to join your Agents."

"You.. You are Kal El? I was expecting someone much... Older," Caterina spoke, looking him over as if expecting a joke.

"Yes, and I'm quite older than I look I assure you... Right Abel?" Abel looked dumbfounded as they both turned toward him, he blinked.

"Uh, uh," Abel gave up, he waved his hands about, "I'm afraid I can vouch for that... He's ... Uh, he's..." He couldn't exactly think of how to explain the time traveling, he'd left that out of the report when he'd returned with Isaak but he finally dropped his head in pure defeat. "He's older than I am..." Abel looked up, to see Lady Caterina still in utter shock. "My lady? Should I call for"

"I'm all right Abel... Just a little stunned is all. Are you a Crusnik?"

"No, though I know more of them than I wish too," Abel paled as Clark's hand ran absently over his throat. "I'm a Kryptonian. A race that has been extinct for far longer than Crusniks have existed."

"Kryptonian..."

"He's alien to this planet, my lady... Though he was raised here."

"Alien..."

"Yes, a true being from another planet, not like the Methuselah. He was never human. And I can vouch for his abilities. I have seen first hand, his speed is beyond 'haste' and his strength is so much like my own, he may be even stronger... And I've heard claims that nothing can pierce his skin," Abel left out that Crusnik fangs could and could see Clark shift uncomfortably.

"I also can see beyond walls, with a few exceptions, and I can burn through objects with just a look. There are a few more but they're not really note worthy."

Caterina had a thoughtful look on her face as she observed Clark. "I'm going to need proof of your... talents."

"Of course... Please, don't have me tell you what color your underwear is," Abel looked at him eyes wide as pie plates as Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. "And I didn't mean to be rude... The last one that asked for a demonstration asked me that question."

Abel turned to see a pale Caterina cough into her gloved hand, "Quite... I was thinking more of a field demonstration. There has been reports of a group of rouge vampires in the Germanic Kingdom, why don't you take Crusnik with you... I think Gunslinger has just returned from a mission as well. I'll get better evidence of your abilities if you take him as well." The doors burst open as a younger, steel faced priest walked into the room. "Ah, Gunslinger, I was just speaking of you... Escort Crusnik and... Hm, what am I to call you?"

"I've been called the Man of Steel..."

"That won't do, we already have the Iron Maiden..."

Abel chuckled, "Come on Clark... We have a mission to complete," before Caterina or Clark could react, Abel had both his and Gunslinger's arm, pulling them out the door and down the hall.

"Father Nightroad, we have not been excused."

"That was rude, Abel!"

"Heh, heh, Tres-kun, this is Clark. Clark, Tres..." He couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up as they made their way away from the offices.

"What's so funny, Crusnik?"

Abel looked at Clark, smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Do you know the real reason she didn't like that name?" He got a head shake, "She's the woman of steel..."

* * *

Author's Corner

THAT"S IT, THAT"S ALL!! IT IS complete!! My first completed fic!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(Takes a big stick and shoos Smallville cast and Trinity Blood cast out of house) You don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here!! Get out! Get lost! Beat it!! FREELOADERS!! Jeez... come into my home, eat my food, drink up all my TEA (glares at Abel) use all my sugar (GLARES at Abel) eats my other guests (**GLARES AT ABEL)**

Abel: Is she implying something? (Smiles sweetly)

Clark:...

Chloe: I'm not even in the ending...

Clark, Abel: YOU'RE DEAD!!

Chloe: (sweat drop) Oh, yeah... oops... That sucks.

Clark: No worries Chloe... You got **years **yet...

Chloe: (pouts) Really?

Abel: I wouldn't tell her... It'd ruin the rest of her life

Chloe: Shut up Crusnik, you don't gotta worry 'bout things like that!

Author: HEY!! I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST! (Shoves them off porch) Now, get off my property or I'm getting the shotgun!!

Abel: Eep... not again! (Sprouts wings and flies away)

Clark: Oh s#, (runs off)

Chloe: HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!! (gets in car, floors it)

Author: Ah... peace at last... (sits down with a good book and a drink /I'm legal people so :P/)

Alucard: HEY!!

Author: EEP (falls out of chair)

Alucard: Jumpy much? YOU GOTTA GET WORKING ON MY FIC!! remember?!

Author: ... DAMN VAMPIRES!! (Forgets book and drink and starts typing)


End file.
